


Very Obliging

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sansa does not buzz Tyrion back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Obliging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sansa and Tyrion, who are colleagues or neighbours, somehow acquire a baby, which brings them closer.

Tyrion pressed the intercom,

“Sansa could you come in here for a second please?”

“Um… just give me a minute Mr Lannister.” Tyrion was taken aback; his new assistant was a little aloof, perhaps, but always very obliging. Nevertheless, he turned back to his work, fully expecting Sansa to buzz him back in a few minutes. Half an hour later, he hopped down from his chair and went to investigate.

Sansa almost jumped out of her seat when he opened his office door, and the bundle of blankets in her arms began to emit a curious high-pitched wailing.

“I’m so sorry Mr Lannister I completely forgot I was just-“

“Yes I see. No harm done, I only wanted a coffee. Though now I’d quite like an explanation.”

Sansa looked from him to the bundle and back again, flushing.

“Well you see my friend had an emergency and there was no-one to take care of Jonquil so Brienne asked me to-“

“Wait. Jonquil? Brienne?” Tyrion pulled back the blankets wrapped around the screaming bundle in Sansa’s arms to stare into his niece’s enormous blue eyes. He huffed, indignant,

“Why didn’t they ask me to look after her? I am her bloody uncle after all.”

“I imagine they didn’t want their child being fed Dornish red from a bottle.” Sansa commented, eyes widening and mouth dropping open as soon as she’d realised what she’d said. “I am so sorry Mr Lannister I just-“

Tyrion cut her off, chuckling,

“It’s quite all right, Sansa, and call me Tyrion.” 


End file.
